Seifer Meets His Biggest Fan
by Astraea1
Summary: The title is self explanatory. The rating is for language and sexual innuendo. Please R&R I live for your reviews!


Disclaimer: The girl in this story is my own creation, but everything else belongs to Square

Disclaimer: The girl in this story is my own creation, but everything else belongs to Square.

AN: I just needed a break from writing my Single Night series.This is a short, light story. Maybe not LOL funny, but cute, I hope.Here's the scenario: it's years after Ultimecia and Seifer is back at the Garden, has earned a place for himself, etc, etc.It's not the same universe as my series.

Seifer was standing in the hall minding his own business when something heavy suddenly hit him from behind and knocked him into the wall.

"What the hell?"

He watched in amazement as a blur of movement he assumed was a person fell to the ground, sending at least four duffel bags and several shoe boxes all over the hall.He realized it was a young woman, about 18, he guessed, in a trainee uniform.

"Oh, fucking Hyne, I'm sorry—"

The girl looked up and her eyes widened when she saw him.She stumbled to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm just in such a hurry.I have to move in before I have to meet for orientation and I was late and couldn't find my room at first and I didn't realize how much stuff I had and then my friend stopped by and wanted to decorate…"

Seifer wondered if she'd ever shut up.She wasn't ditsy sounding like Selphie, though.It was more like she had so much energy, it had to go somewhere.

"Aren't you a little old to be starting as a student?" he interrupted.

"My parents wouldn't let me join, so I had to wait until I was old enough to not need their permission.But I've been training on my own."

"Let me guess.Chain whip?Nunchaku?"They were all girls were using now.

She grinned."Nope, gunblade."

That was a surprise.He'd never heard of a girl who used the gunblade before.He wondered if she was any good.When she opened her mouth to say something he stopped her.

"Please spare the How Squall Inspired Me speech for your instructor.If I hear one more I'm going to wish I'd killed him."

She laughed."Squall? No way!I wanted to be like _you_.See, I'm from Balamb and I used to sneak over and I saw you training.I'd watch you fight Squall and always thought you were amazing to watch.I mean with the gunblade some people use technique and some use brute force.Squall used to rely on technique, but you used both.So that's my How Seifer Inspired Me speech."

She looked at her watch."Shit, I'm going to be so late."

She started gathering her things, but every time she had most of them another would fall.Seifer watched, amused, for a couple minutes before impatiently picking up a couple bags and striding down the hall toward the dorms.She quickly caught up to him and when they arrived at the dorms she let him into her room.

He put the bags down on her bed and noticed a magazine with himself on the cover in a box.He looked through the things in the box and found a couple dozen magazines, interspersed with clippings and pictures, all of him.When he got to the bottom of the box he found a magazine with the headline Seifer's Nude Photo!!!

"What the hell is this?"

The girl looked at him and blushed when she realized what he was looking at.

"Oh, Hyne, I can't believe I still have that.It was just a joke from a friend, really," she said nervously.

He flipped to the page with the picture, figuring it was just a blurry shot of someone who looked a little like him.

"Fucking bastard!"

It had been taken about seven years ago, before he had a private shower.He was facing the camera, his head leaned back to wash the shampoo from his hair.He remembered Raijin taking it as a practical joke, threatening to send it to Quistis.

"So it is you? Kel owes me 500 gil! I _told_ her.I used to see you training on the beach and saw you without a shirt on and I knew this was you."

Seifer stared at her."What are you, some kind of stalker?"

She blushed."Of course not!I told you, I just like to watch you fight.I can't help the fact that you're also gorgeous."

He was about to leave when he caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked up at the ceiling.There, above her bed, was the same picture from the magazine, but just from the waist up, he assumed to comply with dorm regulations.He barely resisted the urge to tear it down.

"Oh, Hyne, I'm going to _kill_ her.I swear I didn't put that up there.I—I'm sorry, Sir.It's just my friend.She gets crazy about things and you just can't stop her.You should see _her_—"

"Don't you know when to shut up?"

"I know, I know.I just ramble on and on.My friends tease me all the time and my family just ignores it now.I just can't help—"

He stopped her with a hard kiss.He meant to make a crude remark about finding other uses for her mouth, but after a moment of shock she was clumsily kissing him back and he could tell she'd never kissed anyone before.Feeling a little guilty, he left, letting the door shut on her confused face.

Moments later she called out for him to wait._What now_?He turned and looked at her impatiently.

"Um. Can I have my magazine back?"

He gave her a look that said 'no way in hell.'

"Ok, ok.Like I said, I didn't really want it anyway."

She disappeared into her room and Seifer made his way to his own quarters.After his initial anger faded he thought the whole thing was funny, really.He wondered bemusedly how she'd react when she found out he'd be her gunblade instructor.


End file.
